LIFE
by DaKoa
Summary: This will be about Humphrey and his life And all of his emotional distress towards Kate. this story will be mostly based around his time at school and some gang related matters LOTS OF SWEARING SORRY :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the story and please leave me a review, tell me what you want to see, and guys a good song for this book is 'The heavy-what makes a good man' okay hope you enjoy**

"Do I want to know?" Said a wolf throwing his bag onto the drenched floor as the rain thundered down.

"to be honest mate I really think you don't, but you cant keep on at Life like this" said another wolf sitting down on a group of rotten boxes used for carrying goods and fruits.

"yeah yeah what ever I just want what I came for that's all I want, all I want is for you to give me what I traveled 200 fucking miles for" Said the first wolf as he snarled grinding his teeth.

"you know what fuck it, just take it, your brother would have wanted you to have it anyway and I owe him so here, just take it, but sort out your life Humphrey or you'll get into a LOT of trouble" Said the Unknown wolf handing Humphrey a gun marked with the words _LIFE_ inscribed on the handle

 _"_ Thank you winter, but why can't you come back with me, back to jasper" asked Humphrey with a faint glare placeing the gun into his bag with ease, his fur now drenched and hanging over his face.

"HA come on now Humphrey I'm not really the most popular guy" said Winter with a smile, his fur now drooping over his face. "I mean look as us, take a hard look Humphrey, all you want to go back there for is for that Fucking girl" snarled Winter.

"SHES NOT JUST A FUCKING GIRL, And plus I need to go back there for my schooling my last year there starts in a month"Humphrey snapped but held himself back slinging the big duffel bag over his shoulder.

Winter just sat there looking down at the sopping wet floor humming a tune 'well tell me now, what makes a good man' are the words he sung under his breath before sanding up and with a huge toothy sarcastic smile that soon faded away, nodded and grabbed his bag slinging it over is shoulder but with a whine.

"Good, and your shoulder still killing you Wint?"Asked Humphrey with a smile

"Yeah it bloody kills, and my names Winter not Wint" Winter snarled

"Yeah well your names Wint to me"Humphrey smirked

"Great"

 **KATES P.O.V. ONE MONTH LATER JASPER**

I had nothing to do I was 40 mins early for school, bloody mother made me as she thought I 'Might be late' I said to my self in my mothers voice. I just sat there in my car waiting for anyone to turn up literally anyone I couldn't care less and with a bit of luck I Hurd a car coming from down the road the sound of a v8 ,I knew this because of my dad the huge car enthusiast he taut me everything about cars, I squinted my eyes to see who it was.

"Oh shit" I said to my self out loud I knew ecsactly who it was, the car pulled around and into a car parking spot across from me a Dodge Charger 1969 beautiful.

"Hello again old friend" I shouted over to the car as a tall thin wolf stepped out with a long knee length overcoat on, his hair dropping down he looked at me with a smile.

"You must be Kate then" said Winter with a smile.

"Haha you know who I am, how are you " I asked him with a smile stepping out of my car.

"I'm not bad thanks, but somethings been playing on my mind that is you and Humphrey you see he has a 'wittle' something for you and he's driving me crazy about it he won't shut he trap up about you so please go on one date with him" Winter said with a smile and a faint laugh, sitting on the hood of his car.

"you look like a hooker when you do that, and I'm sorry Wint but I cant I already have a boyfriend" I said laughing at the way he looked but when the mentioned Humphrey I remembered all the fun things we did together as kids, hide and seek, eye spy all the little games we made and played together me and Humphrey where best friends but when he hit 16 something changed but that was also the year his brother died, shot in the head in a gang related matter none of my business of corse but I found out.

"you sure, And for gods sake don't start calling me Wint Humphrey calls me it all the time now" Winter said with a faint smile but our discussion was broke up by the sound of a car a 2015 Dodge Charger, It was my boyfriend Garth.

"Fuck" scowled Winter as he stood up grinding his teeth as the car pulled up and my boyfriend and 3 of his stupid mates got out Hutch, Claw and Sam 'the dumbest'.

"Well hello there kitty Kate" Garth said as he gave me a huge kiss on the lips, I kissed back. "Oh my god Wint" Garth said with a laugh as his friends joind in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...no" screamed winter as he placed his duffle bag on the hood of his car "If you forgot barf my names Winter" he said with a snarl.

"Oh piss off I'll call you want ever I want Wint"shouted Garth as he started to walk towards winter I wanted to stop what I thought was going to happen but all I could was watch.

"Oops excuse me boys" Winter said in a girls voice what was quite amusing "phone call" he said waving his phone before answering it "Heellllooo" he said still in a girls voice as I laughed.

"You think your funny mate"Garth snarled

"One-I ain't your mate and two-please hold" He said hanging up the phone as the sound of another car came into earshot pulling into the car park, it was mr truss our English lit teacher.

"come on now and since your all early you can all help me with something" said mr truss with his signature smile walking into the school as we all followed him, Garth snapped at Winter as he entered the school.

"Oooooo sorry" Winter said with a smile jokingly.

 **Okay guys I hope you liked I'll stop that there please review tell me if you think there could be something good here and yeah like and fav thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we go the next chapter for Life how you guys enjoy and like always please review**

HUMPHREYS P.O.V

I woke up distressed my head aching and my feet cold from last nights nightmare it was like it was everyday the death of my brother O how he was killed just doing what he did best and looking after his partners baby girl when he was dragged away from her by a group of wolves from a different pack as he was in LOCA and they Where in MACH two of the biggest gangs in the whole of jasper and even the US plagued with hatred for each other. They dragged him away leaving the poor little girl crying as her step father was dragged by his neck into a alleyway where he was badly burnt and then shot 4 times in the stomach the gunshots attracting the local wolves as the cops where called but all they found was his body with the words MACH carved into his chest. "Basterds"I mummered as he Hurd a horn from out side.

"O CRAP" I shouted as i rushed out of bed bagging my foot on the eadge I whimpered in pain as I limped over to my wardrobe picking out a pair of skinny black jeans a white T-Shirt and pair of socks rushingly putting them on before grabbing my bag, running down stairs putting on my trainers and running out the front door forgetting to lock it and in to Mooches car I squeezed into the back this shanky as salty was in the front.

"Jesus Christ Humphrey you look like you have been in a war" Mooch laughed as he set off.

"Yeah well I only just woke up yeah so leave it out"I snapped back.

"Ooooo okay don't get moody now"Mooch said with a smile.

After 35 minuets of getting teased at about why I was so scruffy we arrived at school "great and we are back" I snarled at reading the sign of the school as salty laughed We weren't the first to turn up like we usually are as Winters car was there along with two others. We pulled into a spot right as Winter, Kate, Garth and his friends walked out of the main entrance to the school.

"Wint" I shouted as he started to walk towards us with a hige grin.

"sup Winter" mooch, slaty and shanky said in unison giving him as huge hug.

"Omg it's so good to see you guys again, and for gods sake Humphrey stop calling me Wint it's not my name" He said rubbing mooches hair.

"Yeah well to me it's Wint" I grinned

"Of corse it is" he smiled as we hugged happy to see each other at school again I was happy for once but that soon faded away as Garth walk over to us with his friends all with the look of greed on there faces.

"Hey coyote" Garth snapped as I just looked at him with pure hate 'Why is he still a dickhead to me like what have I ever done to him' I just smiled at him "hey Barth" I snapped back 'big mistake'.

"What did you just call me you little shit" Grath snarled back at me grabbing me by neck and pushing me up against mooches car. I could feel the blood drain form my head as I started to turn red my checks starting to warm up 'I have to stand up to him for once in my miserable life' with that thought I clenched my fist and put in a shot to his stomach winding him as he let me go clenching his stomach in pain but before I could smile I was punched into the side of my head knocking me clean out that's the last thing I remembered.

 **KATES P.O.V**

I had just reached my car after laughing so hard at Winter pissing off Garth which even tho I'm dating him I still enjoyed watching him get torn apart by Winter and his fast wit, with that though I Hurd a familiar voice oh my god 'HUMPHREY' I yelled in my mind I was so happy to see him, I snapped around to look at him but to my horror he was on the floor blood pouring from his nose His eyelids flickering.

"OH my god HUMPHREY" I shouted as I ran over to him but before I got to him I saw Garth had gotten onto the floor and was beating him punching him in his stomach but that was quickly stopped by Winter as he pushed him of pinning him to the floor I quickly ran over to Humphreys aid.

"you have thirty seconds to fuck of, yeah" Winter snapped his usual happy smile shifted to snarl showing his teeth at Garth as a sign of treat.

"GARTH JUST GO" I shouted at him as Winter let him up but as he did he spat at Humphrey but to my pleasure Wimter jumped up and punched him in the back as Garth screamed in pure pain his friends now holding him up walking him over to his car.

"DO THAT AGAIN" Winter snarled shouting to him. I looked back at Humphrey placing my paw under his head feeling the sticky substance of blood pouring from his head onto my hand "shit get the school doctor"I frantically asked mooch as he ran of into the school by now Humphrey had regained consciousness and smiled at me.

"new record 4 minutes of me being in school before I was on the floor bleeding" he smiled with a small chuckle 'Im not in the mood to smile I just want you to be okay' I thought to myself worried sick. We glared into each other's eyes his there so beautiful that where the most calming things ever I could have just looked to his eyes for the rest of my life but Finally mooch ran out of the school with the school nurse shortly behind as soon as she saw Humphrey she grabbed a bandage from her first aid kit and took him out of my hands and cleaned the wound before wrapping his head up and telling my to apply pressure which I eagerly did.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do really, unless you want some strong painkillers" she asked with a smile I could tell she thought Humphrey was a good boy by the way she was treating him.

"I'm okay thanks"he said smiling 'even when your hurt you still manage to smile, your an amazing wolf Humphrey' I said to myself thinking about when we where kids and we used to play games together for hours and hours on end it just made me smile.

"Okay sweety if you start to feel bad then come and see me and I'll see what I can do, and don't worry I'm not going to ask how this happened" she said with a worried but slightly happy smile getting up and walking of back into the school.

"thank you, Kate" Humphrey said to me holding my hand that was placed on top of his head

"Your welcome Humphrey" I said with a smile now that I knew he was okay I could finally relax "I'm going to kill him" I murmured to him as the thought of Garth hurting Humphrey again ran through my mind.

"it's okay Kate your a great friend and a truely amazing girl but I need to handle this on my own" With that I blushed at what he said and helped him up brushing off all of the dust from his back. By now everyone had more or less arrived to school and the bell sounded it was time for my first class science, I frigging love science.

"you sure your okay tho Humphrey" I asked him with a friendly smile.

"I'm sure, now go to your class you don't want to be late" he said giving me a quick kiss on my fore head before Winter came along and wisped him away 'bye' I said quietly. As I walked off to my first leason.

 **Okay guys that it for this chapter this was about that relationships that Humphrey has and next chapter will be much longer I promise but for now good bye and please leave a favourite and a review thanks.**


End file.
